em_fsafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Michaelfo/sandbox
Retourner à la table des matières d'eMarketing. Résumé de la page en quelques phrases. Les relation publiques (RP) : Définition Dans une entité organisationnelle , l'ensemble des actions variées qui tendent à développer et renforcir la relation entre ses agents internes et externes sont appelées : Relations publiques. Dans un souci d'établissement de lien de confiance , il est bien évidemment très important que cette relation soit favorable , afin de créer une atmosphère d’adhésion et de fidélité entre l'entreprise, ses agents ainsi que son auditoire. En ce qui concerne les niveaux d'application des relations publiques ils se font sur plusieurs canaux, dans la mesure où une entreprise s'adresse tout autant à ses consommateurs qu' à ses distributeurs, mais également à ses employés et aux leaders d’opinion . Du côté des moyens de communication , les RP peuvent être externes ou internes .La premier moyen s'applique à travers les évènements promotionnels, les publicités, le lobbying, le sponsoring, les mass médias, les blogs, les publicités télévisées radiophoniques ou les publicités sur Internet comme celles qui passent sur Youtube. Quant au deuxième moyen, à savoir en interne , les RP se font par le biais des pamphets , des communications internes verbales ou écrites comme les affiches , ou pendant les réunions des équipes. D'après Nathalie Cloutier , conseillère principale chez NATIONAL , un cabinet de relations publiques Canadien , " les relations publiques sont tout simplement , les relations que l'on a avec nos publics " Historique thumb|right|250px|L'historique des relations publiques en 5 minutes. Les origines relations publiques tirent ses racines de la fondation des premières sociétés. On retrouvait déjà à l’époque trois éléments des relations publiques soient informer les gens, les persuadés et l’intégration des gens avec d’autres Don Bates, "Min-Me" History: Public Relations from the Dawn of Civilization, 2006. On retrouve des relations publiques dans les anciennes civilisations notamment les Grecques. Ceux-ci utilisaient principalement des propagandes qui consistaient principalement à faire l’éloge des exploits militaires et des eulogies politiques Rowan University Communication Institute, A Brieft History of Public Relations, 2000. On considère généralement Edward Bernays comme le père de l’industrie des relations publiques. Il préconisait une manipulation de la société, car celle-ci était perçue comme irrationnelle et dangereuse. Il tira sa conclusion des recherches de Gustave Le Bon, Wilfred Trotter et celle de son oncle, Sigmund Freud. La révolution Internet L’arrivée de l’Internet transforma l’industrie des relations publiques. L’Internet amena un changement à la façon même de communiquer entre individus. Traditionnellement, les gens en relations publiques envoyaient l’information de leurs organisations aux médias grâce à des communiqués de presse et des dossiers de presse principalement. L’information circule dans un sens seulement, de l’entreprise vers le consommateur une fois l’information filtrée par le journaliste Dan Lattimore, Otis Baskin, Suzette Heiman, Elizabeth Toth, Public Relations: The Profession and the Practice, chapitre 2, 2011. De nos jours, le journaliste peut directement aller chercher de l’information sans passer par le département des relations publiques grâce au site Internet de l’entreprise. De plus, l’arrivée des médias sociaux a poussé davantage la communication à être bidirectionnelle. L’information peut être confirmée ou démentie de manière très rapide ce qui pousse les organisations à la transparence dans leurs communications. La prolifération des médias sociaux, son accessibilité et sa facilité de distribution en font des médias propices à ce que n’importe qui puisse se faire journaliste. C’est pourquoi l’industrie des relations publiques trouve son importance encore aujourd'hui, car celle-ci permet à l’entreprise de protéger à un certain degré sa réputation, informer les consommateurs et permettre la communication bidirectionnelle. Comment ca marche? Prisme de conversation thumb|left|100px Les différents types de site web. Type de réputation Selon Andy Beal : Il existe 12 types de réputation à surveiller : Vous-même (Googlez-vous !), votre entreprise (y compris les abréviations), vos marques, les dirigeants de l'entreprise, les porte-parole, votre mission (vision), slogan, ou votre signature institutionnelle, vos compétiteurs, votre industrie en général (tendances, innovations, crises), vos faiblesses (produits et services, service à la clientèle), vos partenaires, vos clients, vos marques de commerce, droits d'auteurs, images, logos… http://bit.ly/I64Way(video). Données Statistiques sur les blogues :The Future Buzzz, Blogging stats facts data), 2009 Les blogues sont définis comme l'un des principaux moyens pour réaliser des relations puliques sur le web. Les entreprises et les utilisateurs y ont de plus en plus recours pour trouver de l'information ou pour publier de l'information. Voilà quelques statistiques en relation avec le sujet "les blogging". *53% des blogueurs professionnels sont intéressés à attirer de nouveaux clients à partir de blogs. *Les répondants déclarent que les blogs ont eu des impacts positifs principalement sur leur vie personnelle. *42% sont devenus des amis avec quelqu'un qu'ils ont rencontré en personne par le biais de leur blog. *15% disent qu'ils ont une plus grande visibilité de direction au sein de leur entreprise à la suite de blogging. *46% des répondants poster sur les marques qu'ils aiment (ou de la haine). *71% de tous les répondants qui maintiennent des blogs pour une entreprise rapport qu'ils ont augmenté leur visibilité au sein de leurs industries à travers leurs blogs. *56% affirment que leur blog a aidé leur entreprise à établir un positionnement de leader d'opinion au sein de l'industrie. *58% disent qu'ils sont mieux connus dans leur industrie en raison de leur blog.. thumb|left Les répondants déclarent que les blogs ont eu des impacts positifs principalement sur leur vie personnelle; seulement 6% disent que les relations avec des amis ou des membres de la famille ont subi des acro à la suite des blogs. 42% sont devenus des amis avec quelqu'un qu'ils ont rencontré en personne par le biais de leur blog. 15% disent qu'ils ont une plus grande visibilité de direction au sein de leur entreprise à la suite de blogging. 57% disent que leurs plans d'avenir comprennent blogging encore plus (y compris 74% des 18-24 ans). 70% des blogueurs parlent marques sur leur blog organiquement. 46% des répondants poster sur les marques qu'ils aiment (ou de la haine). Marque après 38% ou critiques pour ce produit. 71% de tous les répondants qui maintiennent des blogs pour une entreprise - la leur ou ils travaillent pour - rapport qu'ils ont augmenté leur visibilité au sein de leurs industries à travers leurs blogs. 56% affirment que leur blog a aidé leur entreprise d'établir un positionnement comme un leader d'opinion au sein de l'industrie. 58% disent qu'ils sont mieux connus dans leur industrie en raison de leur blog. Statistiques sur Twitter :Online Marketing Trends, Twitter statistics on its 5th anniversary, 2012 Les statistiques de Twitter à son cinquième anniversaire. Twitter est devenu un des moyens de prédilection des entreprises pour gérer leurs relations publiques. Voici quelques statistiques qui expliquent pourquoi: Il y a plus de 106 millions de comptes sur Twitter. Il y a plus de 300 000 nouveaux utilisateurs de Twitter par jour. Généré par 180 millions de visiteurs par jour, Twitter reçoit plus de 3 milliards de requêtes par jour. Media sociaux :Press Index, Les Agences RP & Facebook, Mars 2012 120px Mars 2012 - Édité par Press Index spécialiste de la veille et de l’analyse des médias. Les agences de RP dans les médias 3ème édition. Le monde des agences RP ne parle plus de volume (plus d’e-mails et de publications conventionnelles) mais de pertinence; la pertinence des cibles, des contenus et des tactiques pour y parvenir. Les RP passent de tactiques de push, à des tactiques de pull. Nous avons des agents qui attirent et fidélisent maintenant en allant chercher sur le net leurs clients, par les médias sociaux et les blogs… à voir les chiffres! D'ou vient le trafic d'un site :: Vincent Tremblay, Acquérir des clients Internet sans les moteurs de recherches, 2005 Le trafic ne provient pas uniquement de Google! Selon Adviso, à peu près 39% des visiteurs d’un site arrivent d’un moteur de recherches, 33 % arrivent de liens externes et 27 % ont un accès direct. Ce que nous disent ces chiffres en réalité est que près de 60 % du trafic sur un site vient d’ailleurs que d’un moteur de recherche. Il est donc important d’optimiser nos stratégies de relations publiques sur le web afin d’attirer vers notre site, tout ce trafic qui arrivent hors des moteurs de recherche. Durée de demi-vie d'un lien partagé : Blah, x, 20xx Est-ce que le médium choisi pour partager un lien a un impact sur sa durée de vie en ligne? C’est la question a laquelle les gens de bitly.com ont voulu répondre sur leur blog . Pour ce faire, ils ont mesuré ce qu’ils appellent le temps de demi-vie, qui est défini par le temps à partir duquel le nombre de clics sera la moitié de son moment le plus fort, pour leurs 1000 liens les plus populaires. Pour les quatre plateformes évaluées, ils obtiennent pour chaque médium un temps de demi-vie-moyen en heure: *Twitter: 2.8 heures *Facebook: 3.2 heures *Direct: 3.4 heures *YouTube: 7.4 heures Mis à part YouTube qui possède un temps de demi-vie moyen 2 fois plus élevé, les autres méthodes de partage ont peu d’impact. Cependant, on notera que malgré sa meilleure espérance de survie virtuelle, le partage sur YouTube génère environ 50% moins de clics. Il est également intéressant de noter l’échelle de temps. Tout se passe en heures plutôt qu’en jours! Les relations publiques sur le Web tendent définitivement vers le temps réel et on ne saurait en faire abstraction dans une campagne bien ficelée. Les marchés : ICCO, X, 2010 Selon ICCO qui est le plus grand regroupement mondiaux d’agents en RP : «Un des plus grands marchés en RP est celui des États-Unis, le chiffre d’affaires en 2010 a rebondi après une baisse de cinq pour cent en 2009, il a affiché une hausse de 11%. Chiffres ICCO en 2010 :ICCO World Report (2011) Politique: Campagne Obama-McCain : The Web PR Blog, Statistics from president Obama’s social media campaign, 2008 Pour les relations publiques sur le web comme pour les autres stratégies de promotion il est important de mesurer les résultats de ses actions et de se comparer à ses compétiteurs. Pendant la campagne électorale de 2008, Obama a utilisé internet pour les relations publiques comme personne d’autre auparavant. Cet article nous présente quelques statistiques du duel Obama-McCain sur le web : *Facebook, Obama avait 380% de supporters de plus que McCain *YouTube, Obama avait 905% de spectateurs de plus que McCain *Twitter, Obama avait 240 fois plus de followers que McCain On connaît le résultat… Impact des nouveaux médias avec les opportunités et menaces possibles. :Melanie James, «A review of the impact of new media on public relations: Challenges for terrain, practice and education», 2007 Utilisation des réseaux sociaux Données : Groupe CNW, Study use, 2011 Une étude a montré que les média sociaux évoluent rapidement dans le secteur des relations publiques. En 2009, 39% des professionnels de communication ont utilisé Twitter dans le cadre professionnel. En 2011, ce pourcentage est passé de 39 à 76%. Leur auditoire par contre n'utilise Twitter que pendant 32% de leur temps. Ce qui correspond à une augmentation de 300% par rapport à 2009 dont l'utilisation n'était que de 8%. Articles scientifiques Code de conduite : Jim Macnamara, titre, 20xx Public communication practices in the Web 2.0-3.0 mediascape: The case for PRevolution. Cet article publié par Jim Macnamara sur PRism Online Journal, dresse une liste de 4 éléments à considérer dans la réalité web des relations publiques. #La communication bi directionnelle est plus éthique et plus efficace que la communication unidirectionnelle #La perte de contrôle exige un réapprentissage de la relation avec les médias #La nouvelle réalité commande une étendue des points de contrôle et d'analyse sur les médias sociaux #L'aspect légale des informations personnelles et de la réputation suggère une attention à définir des lignes de conduite. Communiquer avec ses clients : Michael L. Kent, Building Dialogic Relationships Through the World Wide Web, 1998 L'auteur utilise 5 principes de communication: #La boucle de dialogue, permette à l’entreprise de répondre aux questions de ses clients. #L’utilité de l’information, stipulant que les entreprises devraient rendre l’information disponible à leurs clients et que ceux-ci pourraient leur donner des informations sur eux-mêmes (adresse, numéro de téléphone, etc.). #Générer un achalandage sur le site (les visiteurs y retournent) en créant du contenu à jour et intéressant. #La facilité de navigation. #La conversation des visiteurs. Organisation sportive : G Clayton Stoldt, Stephen W Diltmore & Scott Branvold, Sport Public Relations, 2011 Un livre qui explique en profondeur la gestion des relations publiques au sein d'une organisation sportive. Comme une entreprise, une organisation de sport professionnelle doit bien gérer sa politique de relations publiques pour être en mesure de contrôler et maximiser l'information qu'il est transmis aux médias et à ses fans qui sont ceux qui paient pour venir à leur évènement sportif. Le sport est suivit internationalement et chaque évènement peut toucher directement l'aspect financier d'un organisation. On cite l'exemple du scandale de Tiger Woods en 2009 qui a perdu des millions de dollars en commandite par une mauvaise gestion des relations publiques. Écrit par 3 professeurs d'université américaines, ''Sport public relations ''touche à plusieurs sujets donc l'aspect de l'intégration des relations publiques à la stratégie management d'une équipe de sport qui est inclut à l'intérieur des 35 pages disponible en ligne du livre. Point de vue journalistique : Coy Callison, Media relations and the Internet: how Fortune 500 company web sites assist journalists in news gathering, 2002 Si les journalistes assument que le site d'entreprise est l'une de leur première source d'information en cas où il se passerait un évènement, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils y trouvent toujours les données dont ils ont besoin.Les recherches documentaires ont dailleurs aussi montré que l'Internet est sans conteste un outil clé dans la gestion des relations publiques, cependant ce potentiel n'est pas exploité au maximum par les organisations. Une étude a été réalisée auprès de compagnies classées parmi le Fortune 500 pour connaître l'usabilité des press rooms. L'une des interprétations les plus interessantes de cette étude est que les compagnies figurant au top du classement ont des press rooms plus complets que ceux figurant au rang inférieur. Par ailleurs, nous pouvons y voir les efforts déployés par ces entreprises pour faciliter la collecte d'information aux journalistes. L'auteur de l'article toutefois émet des réserves quant à l'analyse du contenu comme de ne pas se risquer de généraliser ces résultats sur l'ensemble de la population puisque ces compagnies ne sont pas représentatives, elles sont les meilleures. Impact des blogues et média sociaux :Donald K.Wright & Michelle D.Hinson, How Blogs and Social Media are Changing Public Relations and the Way it is Practiced, 2008 Cet article aborde l’impact des blogs et des médias sociaux dans le contexte des pratiques des relations publiques ainsi que dans la manière que les clients et les organisations se communiquent. Ce texte rassemble trois années de sondage international de la part des experts du domaine des relations publiques. À cet égard, les sondages ont permis de recueillir les opinions des membres d’agences spécialisées dans des relations publiques, d’institutions d’éducation, d’institutions de santé ainsi que d’autre genre de compagnies. Cette étude a concentré plus de 300 sujets afin de connaître la perception des participants par rapport aux contributions des blogs et des médias sociaux. Politique: Utilisation du web : Nicola Baygert, titre, 2011 Mutations de la communication publique (Consumérisme politique et médias sociaux : l’activisme politique à l’heure du Tea Part). Publié par Nicolas Baygert (2011) , cet article, comme vous l'aurez deviné, traite de l'utilisation de l'internet, particulièrement du web 2.0 dans les dernières campagnes électorales. Comme il le mentionne : "À travers le Web 2.0, l’opinion individualisée des citoyens-consommateurs prend virtuellement corps. Telle une « réunion Tupperware 2.0 », numériquement agencée selon une logique Peer-to-Peer, la nébuleuse digitalement constituée agit en soutien ou en réaction aux marques, participant tant à leur diffusion qu’à leur boycott. Le boycott représente le versant négatif du consumérisme politique et le principe selon lequel les citoyens-consommateurs, co-dépositaires des valeurs de la marque, rejettent cette dernière de manière collective. Selon Norbert Bolz (2002), les individus agissent en prosumers : ils coproduisent leur propre consommation en co-construisant la marque et en interagissant sur ses modalités de diffusion. Ils affectent ainsi l’offre politique." Les blogues d'influences : Yan Jun & Brooke Fisher Liu, titre, 2012 Cette étude porte sur la façon de gérer les relations publiques dans les blogues d'influence. L'étude propose un nouveau modèle conceptuel de gestion de crise qui permettra aux gestionnaires de communautés d'adopter une approche structurée dans la gestion de crise et surtout la façon et le moment approprié d'intervenir dans les blogues d'influence. Le tableau suivant résume de façon synthétique le contenu de l'étude. Yan Jin & Brooke Fisher Liu (2010) thumb|120px Intégration des média sociaux : Michaela Bernard, The Integration of Social Media Tools with Traditional P.R. Strategies, 2010 Ce projet consistait à mettre en évidence les relations publiques traditionnelles ainsi que celles déployées sur les médias sociaux pour en faire des liens et trouver la solution optimale pour les entreprises. Ceux-ci sont impératifs pour les organisations afin de ne pas se faire dépasser par leurs compétiteurs. Il est important d'avoir de l'expertise dans ce domaine pour y réussir. L'un des aspects les plus significatifs est la réponse au client ordinaire qui s'exprime sur les produits ou services offerts. Autres sources Recherche sémantique : Sahil Patel, PR news for smart communicators, 2012 La recherche sémantique mise en fonction par Google va faire en sorte que le référencement sera basé non seulement sur les mots-clés, mais sur leur sens dans le contexte qu’ils sont utilisés, dans le but de mieux servir les recherches, i.e. avec des contenus d’information qui correspondent mieux au sens donné par l’internaute. Ceci affectera donc les Page Rank. Google travaille depuis près de deux ans à créer une large base de données d’information sur les gens, les lieux et les faits. Pour les relationnistes, qui utilisent le SEO comme outil de travail de façon quotidienne, autant pour savoir ce qui se dit sur leur client que pour influencer ce que les internautes captent comme information sur eux, il faudra optimiser les pages des sites Web et des blogues ! Outils gratuits pour la gestion de la réputation sur internet. : John Saddington, 10 Free Tools for Brand Monitoring, Reputation Management, 2011 De citoyens à journalistes : Danielle Maisonneuve, Les relations publiques dans une société en mouvance, 2010 Les relations publiques ont un rôle phare dans une société où la communication entre les différents acteurs est démocratisée grâce à l’arrivée d’Internet. Les citoyens ne sont plus passifs mais acteurs de la communication des entreprises. Les relations publiques ont donc un rôle primordial dans cette nouvelle façon de communiquer et représentent un enjeu majeur dans la stratégie de communication d’une entreprise. La personnalisation de la communication avec les clients : Tara Geissinger, Building Dialogic Relationships Through the World Wide Web, 2011 Discute des moyens que l'on peut prendre pour entrer en contact avec les clients pour les entreprises se retrouvant sur Internet. L'ère digitale offre de nouveaux moyens de communication et ces derniers permettent d'établir des relations avec des clients que l'on ne voit jamais face-à-face. Gestion de crise : Martine Turenne, article, 2010 J’ai eu la chance dans un de mes cours d’être mis au fait de la situation qui a été vécue la compagnie Nestlé. Ce cas nous apprend beaucoup sur le comportement à ne pas adopter en cas de campagne négative sur le Web. Prenez les conseils de monsieur Guillaume Brunet concernant ce cas. Statistiques: blogues :S. Higgins, Blogging stats, 2011 L'article suivant fait référence à plusieurs statistiques au niveau des blogs, principalement dans les organisations. Il permet de mieux comprendre pourquoi la perception des blogs est négative et comment il est possible d'y remédier. Forces Américaines :Michelle Blanc, US Air Force Enjeux relation publiques, 2010 Pour une gestion des relations publiques sans faille. De par sa position, le département de la Défense américaine est appelé à filtrer l’information véhiculée auprès des communautés. La gestion des relations publiques est d’autant plus critique que les nouvelles technologies nécessitent une réactivité de tout instant. Afin de mieux outiller les interventions, la US Air Force a instauré une politique de réponses sur les blogs officiels qui devrait inspirer bon nombre d’entreprises. Révolution internet :Martine Letarte, Relations publiques et réseaux sociaux un monde à reinventer, 2010 thumb L’auteur présente dans cet article la révolution qui s’engage au niveau des relations publique pour les grandes agences qui doivent maintenant répondre aux questions de leurs clients sur les effets, le potentiel et les mécanismes d’opération de médias sociaux et du web et de leur utilsiation à titre d'outils de relation publique. Importance de tenir son site web à jour :Hugo Joncas, Prestige Télécom, Accurso et les relations publiques, 2011 La gestion proactive de l’information disponible sur le site internet d’une organisation s’avère primordiale dans l’établissement de bonnes relations publiques. Plus particulièrement, la mise en avant de relations avec des partenaires controversés sur le plan médiatique peut grandement nuire à l’image de marque d’une organisation. Moyens d'adaptations :Emile Rochichaud, Kryzalid, 2011 Avec le Web 2.0, les professionnels des relations publiques doivent s’ajuster et s’adapter à des nouvelles réalités. Comment faire pour s’adapter? Il faut commencer par changer sa perception par rapport aux relations publiques. Voici une interprétation de cette problématique. Sur les médias sociaux, les internautes ne devraient pas être perçus comme des publics pour deux raisons. Références